smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Observing Begins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
After saying farewell to the two blue Smurfs, Johan and Peewit, along with their new friend, Julia, started to leave for Audric Castle. "Thank you so much, Julia," Johan said with gratitude, "If you weren't around, we would've never found out that specific species was in danger." "Yea!" Peewit agreed, "Uh, what he said!" "Well, I am very happy to help," Julia smiled, "I'm glad I met you two. I never had any human friends. Now, I have." "Then, w-why don't you come with us?" Peewit tried to say without stuttering, "The princess could need a Smurf Forest guide." Julia thought about his offer. She looked into Peewit's innocent eyes, then glanced at Johan's confused look. She looked back at Peewit and declined, "I'm sorry, but my place is here. Plus, those Smurfs may need by help when those red Smurfs attack again." "We understand," Johan nodded his head, "I just hope our paths will cross again." "''We ''hope, Johan," Peewit nudged his leg. Julia giggled, "Yea...I guess I'll see you around. The path to the castle is that way." She pointed to the left path with the glimmering sunlight." "Thanks," Johan saluted to her then took off. Peewit started to follow, then looked back at Julia. He looked back at Johan, but took off near Julia's direction. He skidded to a stop in front of her. Julia was confused. "Ijustwantedtosayyouhavemypersonalgratitude!" Peewit blurted out quickly. He covered his mouth in disbelief and blushed out of embarrassment. Julia smiled warmly at him, "Well, I just want to personally say 'thanks'" She grabbed his hands, and gently pat one, "Now, go and report to the princess. You wouldn't want to keep Johan waiting." Peewit returned her warm smile and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking off in Johan's direction. Julia, surprised and quite pleased, blushed and covered the spot where Peewit kissed her. She leaned up against a tree, hand on her heart, and swooned as she slid down the bark. Back at the castle, Johan and Peewit reported back to Princess Savina. However, they tried not to tell her about the red Smurfs or the blue ones. "So, let me get this straight," Princess Savina concluded, "Gargamel was planning...nothing?" "Well, uh, y-yes, Princess," Johan answered, "Gargamel seemed to be up to, uh, good, I guess." "However," Peewit spoke up. Johan tried to stop him, waving his hands and mouthing "no". Peewit winked at him saying "I got this" and then continued, "There was a beautiful forest guide named Julia. She lived in the forest all her life! But Gargamel sent out these plagued creatures that could try to destroy the forest! We stopped them, but they might return!" Princess Savina tried to process Peewit's words, "Well...I guess I should give you the permanent job to keep that forest...uh...what should we call it?" "Smurf Forest!" Peewit waved his hands across as if to emphasize it, "Totally not because there's another civilization in there." "Oh...great!" Princess Savina clasped her hands together, "My father will be back tomorrow, but I'll still be at the castle if you need help. Peewit, Johan, are you willing to protect that forest and all the little critters in there for our kingdom?" Johan and Peewit looked at each other and smirked, "We'll do it!" The End Previous Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:The Observing Begins chapters Category:By StormieCreater